Say It If It's Savin' Me
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Haha! Still active! Mostly centered around 2P!Wales. Drew's life has been a living hell for years on end. What's he going to do when someone says there's a way to get out of it?
1. Running Away

Drew made his way back to his room in the castle a bit timidly.

He was also trying to hide something he was carrying for he didn't want his parents or little sister to find out what he'd been up to.

If they did, who knows what punishment they'd deal out on him. Usually it was something harsh, as how neither liked him.

"What do you have there Drew?" Came a female voice, bringing the brown haired Welsh male to a stop.

"I-it's none of your business Afon," he said to his capital and little sister.

"Are you sure?" She asked and walked to him.

Drew nodded and gulped.

"Y-yeah."

It was then that the tan female snatched what was being held by the male.

"No!" He exclaimed.

By then, it was too late.

Afon had seen what he'd been carrying

"I'm telling mum and dad!" She told and ran off in the direction they were to be found.

That caused Drew to freak out and go after her, tears threatening to overflow.

However, when he caught up to Afon, she had met up with their parents and told them what Drew had been up to.

They were NOT happy with what it was.

"Andrew Evan Kirkland. What have we told you about going outside and skating on ice made by your bending?" The father asked in an angered tone, putting emphasis on the word what.

Almost immediately, Drew's expression took on a look of sadness and tears are still in his eyes.

"But father..."

He was cut off by his mother.

"No buts Andrew."

She then looked at Afon and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know what to do missy."

Nodding, Afon said, "Yes mum."

Drew squeaked and attempted to run, only to be blocked by the door closing.

The windows closed as well.

Slowly, Drew turned to face his family, whimpering slightly.

Afon stood in front of the king and queen, staring intently at her brother, the prince.

The Welsh male did his best to dodge the items that flew at him, to no avail.

In the end, Drew was sitting in a corner with his head rolled forward as he was unconscious.

There was also cuts and bruises on his body, as well as bleeding.

"I think he learned his lesson Afon," the queen said.

With that, Afon left with her parents, leaving her brother in the corner.

After hours of being out cold, Drew woke up in his bed.

He blinked blearily and looked around a bit as he sat up on his elbows.

"Where am I?" He asked for he didn't know where he was.

"Your room," someone said.

Drew looked to where the voice came from to see a female wearing a dark cloak, her head covered by a hood.

"It's just awful what they do to you my prince."

She dipped a rag in a bowl of water, wrung it, and placed it on his forehead.

Of course, Drew didn't reject it

He could use the help right now.

"Yeah. I wish I could just run away. Being here in the castle is like a living hell with what my family puts me through."

The unknown female looked at him.

"What if I told you there was a way to escape?" She asked.

That made Drew tilt his head in confusion.

"Huh? How?"

A smirk crossed the female's face, though it went unseen by the prince.

"I heard there is a mirror that leads to another realm."

Drew's crimson eyes widened.

"Another realm?"

The female nods.

"Ever heard of the 1Ps?"

His answer was a nod.

"This supposed mirror leads to the 1P realm."

Almost immediately, Drew bolted to a sitting position.

"Where would I find this mirror?" He asked.

"Look no further than your very own."

All of a sudden, the lady vanished into thin air.

Drew blinked and got out of his bed to pace and ponder.

Just what did she mean?

There was knocking at his door.

"Are you in there Andrew?"

Oh no... It was his father.

Drew looked to his door and noticed a mirror there.

Curious, he went and stood in front of said object to find not his reflection on the other side, but someone who looks like him, only with blonde hair, green eyes, and a dragon necklace instead of brown hair, red eyes, and stud earrings.

More knocking at the door.

"Andrew! You better answer me!"

Damn his father sounded mad.

However, Drew wasn't paying attention to his father.

Instead, he was paying attention to the figure in the mirror and likewise for the other.

The brown haired male reached a hand out and touched the mirror, blinking when there was rippling as soon as his hand landed on it.

He noticed that the other's eyes widened and looked at the hand that seeped through.

A hand was reached out and it gripped Drew's hand when it was fully on his side.

All of a sudden, Drew found himself lying on the blonde as he's been pulled through.

Hurriedly, Drew got off the other and stood not far away as the other got up.

In the 2P realm, Drew's door opened and his father walked in, seeing his son was in fact not there.

"Damn it Andrew!" He exclaimed angrily.

Back with Drew, he looked at the ground with a hand on his arm.

When two hands are placed on his shoulders, Drew looked up at the other person.

His eyes widened when he was brought into a hug.

It was then that tears escaped a set of red eyes and scarred arms found their way around the body of the blonde.

This was his first act of kindness from someone outside the castle, and from someone he didn't really know.

A voice called sweetly for the blonde.

"Howell. Are you up here?"

Looking to the door, Howell responded with, "Yes mum."

The female figure poked her head in and spotted Howell and Drew hugging.

"Who's this? I don't think I've seen him come in."

Drew looked to the female figure and let go of Howell, backing up to the wall.

Both Howell and his mother notice his fear.

"Don't worry buddy. I won't hurt you," she said sweetly.

"What's your name?" She asked gingerly and held a hand to him.

"A-Andrew, though m-most people call me D-Drew."

The 2P slowly walked to her and placed a hand on hers.

The female curled her fingers around his hand and smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Drew. I'm Arabella. Mind telling me where you're from?"

It was then that Drew pointed to the mirror.

Arabella looked to the mirror to see the 2P realm on the other side. Her smile immediately dropped and she straightened.

"Dear God..."

Howell tugged on her sleeve.

"Mum, what is it?" He asked.

The adult female looked to Howell.

"It would seem that Drew here is your 2P.

Blinking, Howell looked at Drew.

"I ran away from home because I was constantly abused by my family," Drew admitted.


	2. Rebellion Pt One

It had been a week since Drew had escaped to the 1P realm and he was loving it. The family he was with is nicer than the one he'd grown up with.

Drew had gotten to meet his 1P's family in the time spent there.

Currently, the Welsh prince was the only one in the house as the others had gone hunting or meet up with someone.

What Drew hadn't realized was that a couple people made their way through the 1P/2P mirror.

A couple 2Ps that is.

It wasn't until he saw a shadow fall over him that he tensed up. A hand had grabbed at his wrist and Drew attempted to get away.

There was also screaming involved.

"No! Don't take me back!"

The 2P that had taken his wrist held tighter and said, "Your parents are worried about you. You need to go back."

It was then that Drew used his water bending to splash the 2P in the face, which helped him to break free from his grip.

"I'm not going back to that hell hole," Drew said while shaking a bit. "You can't make me Daniel."

The Irish 2P looked at his younger half brother with his purple eyes. "What's gotten into you? Normally you're not like this."

The 2P that came with Daniel stood next to him.

"They abuse me almost daily, especially over little things I do," Drew said. "Besides, I have school tomorrow."

Daniel and the other 2P look at each other before looking at Drew, who was attempting to do work.

"How do they abuse you?" The other 2P, Douglas, asked.

Blinking, Drew looked at his half brother and cousin.

"They would beat me to the point where I would be knocked out. Sometimes it would be my sister Afon doing the abusing with her telekinesis."

Daniel growled lightly and Douglas huffed.

Sure, Daniel wasn't the nicest person (he's been murdering people), but that was going too far.

No one abuses his half brother and gets away with it.

Drew played with one of his stud earrings to the point of where it started bleeding. He mentally swore in Welsh when he looked at his hand and saw red.

"Come on Drew, let's get you cleaned up," Douglas said, seeing the blood as well.

The younger male nodded and got up, following Douglas to the bathroom where he was cleaned up and the earring was put in after doing so.

"We're overthrowing your parents," Daniel said, leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" Drew asked and jumped up, his head colliding with Douglas's and sending the 2P Scotsman reeling back.

Luckily Drew wasn't hurt, though the same could be said for his cousin.

"You heard me Drew. We're overthrowing your parents," Daniel repeated.

* * *

It took another week to plan how the rebellion would go down.

Douglas and Daniel also spend a few days drilling it into Drew's head due to the fact that the Welsh 2P isn't exactly the brightest of the bunch.

"You really want me to lead?" Drew asked.

A nod from Daniel and Douglas.

"Out of all of us, you're the only one with the water bending ability," Daniel told.

"Besides, we told others in our realm about the plan and they all agreed that you should lead."

Douglas nodded at that.

* * *

Drew sighed as he stood in front of the mirror that led to his realm.

Two hands were placed on either shoulder and Drew looked to see it was only Daniel and Douglas.

"Go on Drew," Daniel said.

Nodding, Drew then walked through the mirror, where he was immediately met with a young English 2P, younger than him.

"Big brother!" The boy exclaimed and hugged him.

That caught Drew off guard, but he hugged back.

"Hi Ollie." Oliver transitioned to piggybacking on Drew's back as the thirteen-year-old Welsh 2P made his way to the hideout.

Daniel and Douglas had gone with them.


End file.
